Dark as Death: As I Am
by Le Pleiade
Summary: If you've read my previous story, you know how he became a deatheater.  Now he must deal with his day to day life after the rise and fall over the Dark lord, and his thoughts of Her.
1. Better Call Maury

**D/C: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, nor to I profit from any of her works/characters.**

**A/N: Thank you to my first reviewer, Loverofallthings. I decided to carry on this story for you. Thank you.**

**If you have not read: Dark as Death: How I Began then this story may not make a whole lot of sense. **

Lucius turned the ring over in his fingers. The same white gold and diamond ring he placed on Athena's hand. The same ring she had been buried with. The overwhelming hopelessness that built up in Lucius's chest was only released by the tears that fell silently down his cheeks. As strong as he tried to be, as he always acted, he was thwarted by his memory and his love.

A few hours had passed when he heard Draco, his son calling for him. Quickly, Lucius wiped away his tears and composed himself the best he could, tucking her ring away in his pocket. As if nothing happened, he walked towards the entrance where his miniature self was standing. "What do you need, Draco?" He stood straighter, expecting his slouching son to do the same. "It's grandpa. He's dying." Draco sniffed, holding a piece of parchment.

Narcissa was already waiting at the door when Lucius walked in. He breezed past her, not even noticing she was standing there, shaking. "Momma, is grandpa going to get better?" The young boy rested he head in his mother's skirt, wiping away a tear. She rested a polished hand on his head and sighed. "I don't know Sweetheart. I just don't know." She looked at Lucius who was already throwing on a traveling cloak. As she caught his eye, he raised an eyebrow in expectance. "Well? Are you coming or not?" He turned away from her in time to miss her bite her quivering lip.

After his wife had gotten Draco ready, they apparated to his father's home. Abraxas Malfoy was the one who got the Malfoy family missed in with Voldemort. He served for the Dark Lord when he was still in school, and Lucius only followed in his steps. The house was very much like his. Ominous and foreboding, cool and suffocating at once, they stepped into the foyer waiting for the house elf to lead them.

An old house elf finally appeared. His feet were large and darkened with years of dirt and grime; his eyes reflected the same deep color. The elf looked as though it had been passed through the family for a hundred years. "Inky will take you to Master now. Follow me." He managed to groan with what seemed to be a strenuous effort.

Narcissa brushed a few stray hairs form her face as the trio ascended the steps from the foyer. Down a dim hall lined with heavy wood doors, was the one door that seemed occupied, judging by the dancing light that seeped through the cracks. Inky knocked and opened the door, not waiting for an answer. "Master, your family has arrived."

_"Good, good."_ Abraxas coughed violently. He lifted a boney hand and waved for Lucius and his son to enter.

Lucius looked at the old man. He looked exactly like his father. Only, now, the sins of his father were written on his face as age caught up to him. Sunspots now blemished his once perfect skin. His hair, though still long and full, receded from where it once had been. His cold eyes were sunken, and dark, lips thin and chapped. _"_

_I imagine it must be a shock to see your future Lucius, and yours too, Draco."_ Abraxas coughed again, before gasping for air. A small chuckle emanated through the room.

_"Don't worry; I don't look as terrible as you think I do."_ He rested his hand back on his stomach. The bed seemed to swallow his thin frame, as he was propped up on large pillows and tucked beneath heavy comforters. Even on a day as warm as this, Lucius thought of the macabre breeze that always lingered. It was as though the house was breathing; at least that's what he thought when he was younger.

Draco sat up next to the shell of a man, grabbing some candy from the night stand. _"Always looking for the next sweetest thing, aren't you?"_ He ruffled Draco's hair as Draco just nodded, too absorbed in the next piece of caramel. _"Narcissa, why don't you take Draco downstairs? I need to speak with Lucius privately."_ Narcissa's voice quivered back. "Certainly, sir, Draco, come on, Mommy wants to show you some stuff." She extended her hand for Draco to take as she led them out of the room.

"What is it, father?" Lucius conjured a luxurious chair and sat beside his fathers' bed. "_Lucius, I am going to die. I wanted to see my sons one last time."_ Lucius chuckled for a moment before something struck him. "Your sons, you never mentioned that you had another child." Lucius gripped the arm of the chair, his heart racing. _"I know, I did not, but you know him so well already."_ Abraxas sighed. "I am sorry, Lucius." He laid he head down and closed his eyes.

_"A year before Voldemort fell, your mother passed away. I was, very sad and well, vulnerable. I did not want to stay here, so, I stayed with you for a brief period of time. In that period of time, the Dark Lord sent you out on a mission. You were gone for a month, do you remember that mission?"_ Lucius could feel his anger rising, as he recalled that moment in his life.

_"Your wife was a very good host. She insisted on tending to all of my needs, and I was weak. My body, it caved to her advances. I was old, and she, a fresh young tart, showed interest in _me_"_ He gripped Lucius's hand, desperately. _"I should have never given in, but if it weren't for that moment, I would not have Draco, and you would still be an only child."_

Lucius could hear no more of this. He snatched his hand back, his cheeks burning. "Narcissa!" He yelled for her. She looked at him, confused as she emerged from the dining room. "I'm right here, Lucius, sweetheart. What do you need?" He stormed up to her, slapping her hard across the face. "I need to know why you never told me he was my father's son!" He pointed at Draco.

"What did you _expect_? That I was just going to lie down and wait for you?" She screamed at him, running to the other side of the table, she hid behind one of the chairs, glaring daggers at him. "You were always gone! You never cared about me at home, you only cared about your stupid mission, and pleasing your master like a dog, Lucius. That is what you are, and that is all you'll ever be a dog trying to please its master!" She cackled evilly, reaching for her wand.

"All you will ever be is a harlot, and a charlatan. You have nothing now, you worthless bitch!" He directed a spell at her, but she deflected it. His anger made his aim off target. "Yes, I may be a bitch, but I will tell you what. I will never be somebodies bitch, like you are, Lucius. Always your father's bitch or the Dark Lords bitch. You were ALWAYS Athena's bitch! Once your father is dead, I will have EVERYTHING and you will have nothing! Once he leaves it all to me and Draco, you will be left in the dark with nothing to go to, but a dirty grave just like that decaying whore of yours!"

Lucius had heard enough. He shot spell after spell at her. She deflected them until one hit her in the face. Lucius held it, as she writhed and screamed in pain on the floor. "DADDY, what are you doing? Stop it, please!" Draco screamed from a chair at the end of the table. He had not even stopped to notice that his son… Brother was in the room with them. That was the only reason he lifted the curse. He could not hate his brother for who his mother is.

Lucius apparated back to his home. The first place he went to was her room. It was her own private room that she wanted to get away from it all. Her collections of books from famous witches and wizards, most of them signed works, were incinerated. Her clothes, shredded, her furniture, destroyed. Nothing was fixable, not even through magic, and nothing mattered to him. Sure, it meant he had to deal with her screaming at him when she got back, but it was worth it.

Lucius had the house elves pack all of Narcissa's belongings and left it outside for them. "You know, Lucius. I am right, and you know that. When Abraxas is dead, he will give me every last Knut in his vaults, and you will have nothing left." She huffed and stormed out. He watched the two disappear, most likely back to the Black family manor. Lucius did not care, though. The only thought on his mind was the collection of whiskey that waited for him.

Abraxas had been right about everything he said. The very next day, he died. Lucius just felt his life going in a downward spiral. His father was the last person he had left to look up to. He sat in the study, firewhiskey still lingering on his breath. He was waiting for the ministry official to come by with his father's last will and testimony. Lucius looked down at himself. He was still in the clothes from the day before, which were now wrinkled and dirty. A quick wave of his wand fixed that just in time to hear the knock on the door.

"Yes, enter." Lucius waved his hand, as he rubbed his temples with the other. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm Arthur Weasley here to settle your father's estate." Lucius lifted his head in confusion. "Weasley," he drawled out smoothly. "I thought you worked in some sort of muggle department." He questioned. "I do, but they chose to send someone who is unaffiliated with the Malfoy family. Due to your influence in the ministry, they felt it best that someone, out of the circle, conduct this meeting." Arthur tried his best to give a genuine smile.

Lucius just stared at him. "Well? Sit down." He gestured towards a seat. Arthur sat, and looked uneasily at Lucius. "What are we waiting for?" Lucius folded he hands after a few moments of silence. "Well, we have the matter of Draco Malfoy today as well." Arthur nervously strummed his fingers over his briefcase. Lucius looked at it in slight disgust. It was old and brown, and made of what looked to be faux leather.

"Well, that did not take very long, then, did it." Lucius smirked as he looked up to see Draco slipping into the study, Narcissa following behind him. "What are you doing here?" Lucius sneered at her violently. "I am here as this pertains to Draco and me as well." She smirked. That was all it took for Lucius to feel as though he needed to purge the contents of his stomach.

"Well now, if we can all have a seat, we can begin." Arthur snapped open the brass clips that held the briefcase closed and ruffled through the papers. Donning he spectacles, he began to read from the piece of parchment that was not levitating beside him.

"To my youngest son, Draco, I leave my home. May this become your home upon your graduation from Hogwarts so you may start your life off on a stable foot. Until that day, however, the home will be in the guardianship0 and care of your brother, Lucius." Arthur began to read slowly through the last part, questioning the words. He shook his head once he realized all eyes were on him. "Sorry, ahem, and to Narcissa, I leave you the second greatest thing in my life; I leave to you, Draco. May he serve as a reminder of what you once had. Lastly, to my son, Lucius, I leave everything else I own. My money and my properties are all yours. May you always carry the Malfoy name with pride"

Narcissa looked around the table, panting. "What? That can't be all he leaves me!" She snatched the paper out of the air and read frantically through the lines. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy but I-. " Lucius cut her off. "It's Miss Black now, I can assure you. I do believe your paper has updated itself, has it not?" Arthur took a second look over his papers, and watched as the name Narcissa Malfoy was replaced with Narcissa Black. "Yes, well them, um, Miss Black, I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do. What is on the paper is what we must abide by." Arthur quickly took back the paper, leaving a stack of papers with Lucius and bidding farewell.

"Lucius, you can't just do this to me." Narcissa sniffed, as she looked into his cold eyes. "I believe, I can, you see." Lucius just gazed. "But, I have a child, Lucius, this is where we lived, won't you let us stay? Please, Lucius, I'm begging you." She let the tears fall harder. "If you begged as hard as you begged my father, then I may have sympathy, but you were expelled from the Malfoy manor as soon as I found out."

Narcissa sneered through her tears. "That's alright, Lucius, I still get spousal support, and I will take you through the ringer to get it!" She hissed. "Lucius chuckled again. "I don't think so. A part of our marriage contract stated fidelity. I have been faithful to you, but, the moment you were unfaithful to me, was the moment, unknowingly, that our marriage contract was dissolved. I owe you nothing, for all these years, other than an official divorce through the ministry." Lucius raised his brow in victory as she stormed out, crying into her hands.

Draco sat still, his chin in his hands. "So, does this mean I have to leave too?" He looked at his brother sadly. "For now, Draco, but you can always come and visit me when your mother permits it." He smiled at him. "Just write to me if you ever need anything, Draco. I mean anything." Lucius stood and hugged the boy, sighing before letting him go to catch up with his mother.

Arthur Weasley stood at the ministry filing away the paperwork accordingly. He knew he could never breathe a word of this around the office, as they either wouldn't believe him, or they would penalize him, no doubt the order coming from Lucius himself. "Dear me, someone call Maury." He sighed.


	2. Illusions and Ice Cream

Lucius was enjoying his break from the ministry by drinking deep from his glasses of alcohol. Letters of concern had been building up on his desk for the better part of a week now, but he made no attempt to respond to any of them. If they truly cared, they'd be right there in his face asking him what was wrong, of course, nobody cared to do that. He mused at the ceiling for the umpteenth time today. He was already well into being tipsy and the clock was just tolling noon.

He lazily ran his fingers through his matted dirty hair, and lazily down his face. "House elf, br-bring me another, another bottle… of, yeah." He rolled over, off of the couch. "House elf, I fell, come and, help me up!" He must have drunken more than he thought, not that he really minded. His oldest elf came and levitated him off of the ground and back onto the couch. "What… Why don't you… Where is my bottle of drink?" He struggled to produce the words. "Tiny came to help Master, sir, but Tiny will come bring Master a drink." Lucius reached out and snatched the elfs arm. "You listen, and you bring me the bottle. I don't WANT just a drink, dammit!" He managed to get out clearly. "Yes Master, I'll bring the bottle straight away." The scared house elf scampered off whimpering.

Moments later, a freshly opened bottle of firewhiskey appeared next to him. He grabbed it at the neck, and began to pour it into his glass. Lucius watched as it missed his glass and pooled on the floor. Uncaringly, he shrugged it off, and began to drink from the bottle. The burn of the liquid hit his throat as he hissed inwardly. "God I love you, my sweet old friend." He chuckled to himself.

"Ah, Lucius, I was hoping not to have to see you, but, no matter." That cold voice cut the air, ruining Lucius's moment. "What do you want, harlot?" He mumbled, still fixated on the bottle that he held up to his eyes. "Draco wanted to see you, and I am going out of town for a few days, so he can stay with you." Before Lucius could bother protesting, she was gone, and Draco just stood there, his hands tucked in his pockets, looking down. "Go upstairs to your room, Draco. The elves will get you what you need." He turned his focus back to the bottle.

Draco sat in his room, stifling his tears the best he could. He wanted to stay with Lucius, his only father figure. Narcissa wouldn't let him, of course, and it seemed that Lucius was not in any condition to keep Draco around right now. He sat on his familiar bed and watched as a Quidditch match played out on a poster of the last Quidditch tournament.

Lucius found himself waking up on the floor once again, sometime in the evening. He stumbled into the couch and reached for his half empty bottle of firewhiskey. "You shouldn't drink so much you know." He heard a soft voice emanate from everywhere. "Don't you tell me how to live my life, you." He looked around and shook his head, taking a deep swig. "You might just pickle your live." The voice chuckled at him. "Shut up! You don't know a damn thing… or about me…" He was confused by his words, but stuck by them.

Wisps of yellow smoke materialized, dancing around the room. "I know everything about you." He watched it prance, seductively almost, becoming entranced. "Your brother loves you, you know. He waits for you upstairs. You should spend time with him, not your bottle." He came closer, right in his ear as he swatted the disembodied voice away. "Go away!" He urged. But inside, he didn't want it to go away. The smoke made him feel, well, good. It made him feel comfortable. "Lucius…" The voice breathed as it passed by him. He watched as the smoke converged to one spot and from it, stepped Athena.

"Go away!" Lucius screamed. He threw the glass violently in her direction. The commotion jolted Draco awake. "Stop haunting me! You're tormenting me, Go away!" He cowered against the chair, tears and sweat running down his dirty face. She came closer to him as he swung his arms wildly at the air. "Stop, please, stop plaguing my dreams!" He finally brought one arm down to shield his eyes.

"Why do you want me to leave, Lu?" Athena crouched before him. "You've taunted me, for years! Why won't you leave me alone? Can't you see I can't it anymore?" He yelled at her. "I've been tormented day and night by you!" He uncurled himself and screamed. He sat there, swaying side to side, staring into her beautiful eyes. "You only did as you promised, Lu. Don't you remember?"

"I promised never to forget you, not to be tortured by everything that reminds me of you!" He clenched his fists, shattering the bottle he forgot that was in his hand. "You are destroying me, Athena. You're breaking me..." He whimpered as he raised his hands to his face, sobbing into them. The air fell silent, save for the patter of Draco's little feet running back to his room.

Athena sat, taking in the scene. The room was destroyed, save for a few area's that seemed relatively intact. She silently walked through the room, assessing the damage, before she noticed deep carving in the mahogony coffee table. She tilted her head to make out the lettering.

_'I don't want to be alone, thinking about you girl,_

_I've got nothing left to hold, in this lonely world.'_

As the dawn broke, Lucius was roused from his slumber by the smell of breakfast. He cracked his eyes open just enough to see the small vial of After Shots sitting next to him on the coffee table. "Good for something." He muttered, referring to his house elves. They always made sure to have this hangover cure handy for him when he got into his drinking moods. After swigging down the purple apple tasting liquid, he stumbled to his feet, and shuffled to the dining room. Draco was already sitting at the table, swinging his feet waiting.

"Morning, Draco, what are you making for breakfast?" Lucius smirked. "Ha, nothing, silly, but the elves said they are making panacakes and bacyums." Lucius shook his head lightly. "Do you mean, pancakes and bacon?" The little Malfoy smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, but I like my way better." He giggled and went back to his waiting for breakfast.

They began to eat as soon as the food arrived. Draco was piling immense portions on his plate, as Lucius proceeded to just watch him eat it all. It came with surprise to see that he actually did manage to stuff it all down his gullet. "Well, you must be having another growth spurt then, judging by how much you ate." Lucius chuckled. Draco just lowered his head. "Yeah, I guess so." "What's wrong? What do you mean you guess so?" He started at him with concern.

"Well, I don't really eat much at home." Draco still stared at the table. "Why is that?" Lucius wanted Draco to look at him, but wasn't going to press the issue. "Because moms new boyfriend says I eat too much. That I'll eat out their home." Lucius laughed. "You'll eat out there home?" Draco looked up defiantly. "He said I'll eat them out of house and home, that's exactly what he said. So mommy doesn't let me eat sometimes." Lucius's face turned serious. "How often is sometimes." Draco just shrugged. "How many meals do you eat a day?" Draco thought. "One, if I get a meal."

It had only been a week and a half since they left, and already she was neglecting Draco. "Well, if you would like to stay here, you'll have to talk to the ministry about what your mother is doing." Lucius knocked lightly on the table, trying to occupy his hands. "Then you can live here under my guardianship." Draco's eyes lit up brightly.

"I want to stay here with you! Please? I'll be really good, and I won't be loud, and I'll be really smart just like you!" He almost stood up in his chair. "I know you want to stay here with me, but as I said, the ministry will have to allow you to stay." Draco smiled and ran to Lucius's study. "What are you doing in here?" He followed the young boy. "I'm writing to the ministry! I want them to let me stay!" He seemed to have had too much sugar with his breakfast. No doubt he found the various candy bowls around the house.

Lucius sat down to pen a letter to the authorities as to Draco's condition. It took longer than he thought, after being so distracted from Draco's little feet kicking against the desk, distracting him terribly. After telling him to stop numerous times, Lucius just gave up and gave in. "There, all done, now that that's done, what shall we do today?" He sat back in his leather chair. "Can you show me how to fly?" Draco looked up hopefully. He had been asking Lucius for the last year, and all he had to say was that he was not old enough.

"Today, Draco, I think would be a great time to show you how to fly." Lucius looked beyond the excited boy at the bright sunny day.

Lucius spent the better part of the day teaching Draco how to get his broom in the air. "No, you have to focus, Draco, focus on the broom lifting up to you." Draco was getting frusterated. "But, I thought we wouold be flying by now!" Draco sighed exaqsperatedly. "Well, you have towork for these things. You cant just expect to get up in the air and start flying about. You must know this from beginning to end." Lucius retorted. He never thought he would be there teaching his little brother how to do anything, let alone fly.

That evening, instead of staying in the mansion, Lucius took them to a small restaurant in town. Lucius sat and ate his steak quietly, as Draco ate his porkchops asking question after question. Lucius just indulged his curioaity with short answers. Lucius had been catching eyes with some of the other witches that were there that evening, keeping them in mind in case they ever crossed paths again. With the way they had been looking at them, he could only imagine what they were thinking.

Their thoughts ran along the lines of Lucius throwing up their skirts there in the restaurant, revealing their womanhood, and indulging in it until way after closing time. Lucius smirked at one such interested woman, who played with her silky black hair, and puckered her pouty lips. 'False lips, no doubt.' He thought. He remembered this girl as someone he went to school with. When he was still there, she had thin lips, that reminded him much of a chicken. The large rock on her finger told him she married into wealth, and her accent told him, most likely to a French man that that.

He sighed. She was cute, no doubt, but not really his type, knowing what she looked like before she had work done. He never really understood why the women did that. Sure, they thought they looked better, but Lucius was rather intruiged by the women who didn't need the makeup. He preferred the ones who didn't alter themselves, or who chose not to wear the abundance of makeup these women did. It didn't make them look beautiful, it made them look as though they were hiding.

Before returning home, they walked down Diagon Ally. They both indulged themselves in an ice cream cone and looked in the shop windows. "Dad! Um, I mean, Lucius, look, there's a Nimbus 1500!" Draco pressed his nose against the shop glass at a beautifully displayed broomstick. "When I go to Hogwarts, I want to play quidditch with a broom like that! Not one of the old brooms." His heart fluttered in his chest looking at the broom. "Well, Draco, if you make it on the team, by then they might have a new model out." Draco shook his head. "But I like that one." He dug his small finger at the glass. Lucius smiled.

"Come along Draco, it's time for bed." Draco held Lucius's hand when he was done with his cone, and they reappeared at the manor. "Go get washed up and ready for bed." Lucius sent the boy upstairs, taking two steps at a time. He finally began reading over the stacks of letters that had buried his desk, and then setting them aside. He had gone through only a third of the stack when he heard Draco yelling. "Okay! I'm ready!" He hollered through the house.

Lucius went upstairs to tuck him in as Narcissa used to. The way he used to when Draco was a baby. He never really thought that he would find himself feeling so fond of Draco, as he did in that moment, when Draco was all he had. The little boy yawned deeply as Lucius pulled the covers up over him.

"Now, time to sleep Draco. In the morning, we can try that flying thins again." Lucius smiled, and walked to the door.

"Lucius, will she be here tomorrow?" Draco looked at him. "Your mother said she won't be back for a few days." Lucius saw Draco shake his head in the dim lights. "No, the lady you were talking to." Lucius turned back to him, leaning against the doorframe, wand in hand. "Who, pray tell, are you talking about." Draco sighed. "I don't know. Last night, you were yelling at her. She was beautiful. I hope she comes over tomorrow." Lucius stood in thought. "Yeah, Draco, so do I."

With a wave of his wand, the candles were extinguished and the young Malfoy was left to sleep.


	3. Bacon and Broomsticks

Lucius sat down at the table, as the smell of breakfast wafted through the house. A copy of the Daily Prophet sat next to his empty plate. He had already begun on his coffee, finishing the front page of the paper when Draco shuffled down sleepily. He watched Draco hoist himself into his chair lazily.

"Good morning, Draco." Lucius smirked, looking at his messy hair. "Hi. Breakfast smells really good." The young boy's eyes were mostly closed as he sniffed the air. "Indeed, it smells as though the house elves put more effort into it than normal." He straightened out his paper and took a sip of his drink.

"Why do you drink that stuff?" Draco looked at Lucius. "This is what adults drink to wake themselves up." "Can I try some?" Draco looked at the cup curiously, as Lucius poured him a small glass. He watched as the young boy held the cup to his mouth. As soon as he had a mouthful, Draco struggled to swallow it down. "Yuck! That stuff is terrible, why would you drink it?" He set his cup down. "Like I said, it's what adults use to wake themselves up." Lucius returned to a particular article, smiling to himself as he watched Draco struggle to get down another sip of coffee.

"Are we still going to go fly today?" Lucius looked outside. It wasn't nearly as nice as it had been yesterday. A gloomy overcast blotted out the sun, and a chill wind had picked up, bending the treetops. "We will see, Draco." He simply replied. As much as he would like to take Draco out, he feared for his safety if a strong gust of wind were to take him up too high, or knock him off of his broom.

"Alright, breakfast time!" Draco tore into a stack of golden waffles, and piled bacon onto his plate as food appeared on the table. "They never make waffles!" Draco exclaimed, pouring syrup over them. Lucius chuckled and looked down at his own bowl of freshly cut fruit. The elves never made him fruit. "I wonder what the occasion is." Lucius looked at Draco, expectantly.

Lucius looked down at his bowl of freshly cut berries. It had been one of his favorite breakfast foods nearly all of his life. When he got married to Narcissa, however, it seemed he just no longer had it. He smiled, as he picked up a plump blueberry.

They were halfway through their meal when the door between the kitchen and the dining room opened. "Dad, it's her!" Draco kicked Lucius under the table, and pointed to the woman in the doorway. Lucius looked up, dropping his coffee cup. "Do you mind if I join you?" She spoke gently. Lucius couldn't speak, and left Draco to usher her in. He simply watched Athena be dragged to a seat by Draco.

She wore a long blue dress with silver trims, with her hair put back in a half-bun.

She helped herself to breakfast, as Draco looked back and forth between the two adults. Athena didn't think about the eyes on her as she enjoyed her meal. "Lucius, can she fly with us today too?" Draco asked with a stack of drippy waffles still uneaten on his fork. Lucius cleared his throat. "I suppose, there is no reason why she cannot. But that is entirely her decision."

That was the first time he pulled his eyes away from her since she sat down. Draco turned his attention to her. "Will you fly with us? It's really fun, I swear! Are you a good flyer?" He seemed overly excited for this new companion. "I will fly with you, but only if you finish your breakfast." She gave a warm smile to the boy and continued to eat.

When their plates were cleaned, Lucius sent Draco to his room. They both watched as he shimmied up the stairs. As soon as he heard the door click shut, he rounded on Athena. His lips crashed with hers as he lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he laid her on the table. He pulled her chest tightly against his as her fingers ran through his hair.

Lucius got lost in her body, remembering each curve and crevice. "Lucius, please," she whispered into his neck. He ran his fingers up and down her thighs, looking into her large eyes. "Please what?" He smirked at her again. She never responded, but just laid her head down, letting his lips trail across her body.

"Okay guys, I'm ready. You know we eat there right?" Draco said from the doorway. Lucius and Athena stood up, straightening themselves up. Athena looked out of the window at the landscape. "It is pretty windy out, so, I'll tell you what." She walked over to Draco and got to one knee. "We can go out and fly, but if the weather gets any worse, we have to come back in, alright?" Draco broke out into a huge grin, as he ran to get his broom.

Lucius stood beside her. "Are you here, Athena?" He asked as he grabbed her hand. "I'm here, Lu." She smiled as they walked out to the yard.

They sat outside, teaching Draco how to get his broom in the air. Draco finally managed to get his feet quite a ways off of the ground. "Look! I'm flying, I can fly now!" He yelled excitedly to the two figures just below him. He pumped his fist in the air triumphantly. This was all the broom needed to rocket off.

Draco screamed as he darted around the yard, the broom bucking back and forth as it rose higher. Lucius whipped out his wand, ready to aim a spell when Athena stopped him. "If you miss, you could kill him!" She screamed.

In a fluid motion, she jumped, tucking a broom under her and rocketed towards the child, who was now hugging broom tightly. "Draco, settle down, it's alright, just hold on." She tried to reassure him, but it was no use. The wind and his crying drowned her voice out. Lucius watched from the ground as she maneuvered her broom closer to his. He held his breath, watching the spectacle.

Athena reached over; trying to guide the broom, but it was too unpredictable. It kept pitching, like a ship in stormy waters, and she couldn't get a decent grasp. "Alright if that's how it's going to be, then that's how we will play it." She pulled alongside his broom, and began to throw her legs over when it straightened out. She was almost on.

Lucius' heart skipped, possibly, several beats, as he watched her leg miss, Draco's broom rocketing off around the estate. A long drawn out scream emitted as the broom took a sharp turn around the house. Athena looked like a golden hawk on her broom. Her attention fixated, as she sped off after him.

It reminded Lucius of a rabbit, the way Draco's broom would go, and then dart into a different direction. It was like watching a train wreck, and he couldn't take his eyes away. Draco was slipping. At over 70 feet in the air, Lucius just held his wand out, in case the boy managed to fall. But that was if he were visible to Lucius if or when he did.

Athena caught up to Draco slowly inching her way to close the gap between the two brooms. The broom darted madly towards the front of the house. That is what Lucius didn't like, losing sight of the boy. Lucius waited for them to come out on the other side impatiently. Minutes had passed, and they still hadn't shown up. Panic struck Lucius as thoughts ran through his mind.

He raced to the front of the house to be stopped in his tracks. Draco was curled into a ball, with Athena holding him closely; he shivered and cried as Athena did her best to calm him down, their brooms lying lifeless on the ground again. "Lucius, get Draco inside, please." She whispered, as the man scooped up the boy in his arms.

Athena took a long hard look out into the distance, and shook her head.

For the rest of the day, Athena and Lucius stayed engrossed in conversation as Draco read and played inside. A storm began to boil outside as they stayed warm. But the feeling Athena had was just as disturbing as the sudden change of weather.


	4. No Better Memory

**D/C: I do not own nore profit from the use of J/K Rowling's characters or ideas. **

**A/N: Thank you for reading DaD, I hope you have enjoyed it. Any reviews you may have are more than welcome to help me make this a better story for you!**

It seemed as though they had enjoyed a nice day. The trio ate, and talked as if they were old friends, but something just couldn't sit right with Lucius. After all of those years, he found himself overly cautious to this woman. She seemed just as sweet as she had in school.

Lucius watched her in amusement as she read to Draco that night, tucking him in. At least he had warmed up to her. Athena quietly closed the door behind her, smiling at Lucius, whose arms were folded across his chest.

"Did you have fun with that?" She teased him. "Oh, loads, I must tell you, I didn't think anybody read fairy tales anymore. Let alone, you." He smirked at her, as he hoisted himself off of the wall.

Her hair softly bobbed as she made her way back to the Malfoy library. They sat together, sipping on their small glasses of fire whiskey. "Athena, I must admit, this is not easy." Lucius sat across from her, looking at nothing in particular. "I never imagined you would come back here. She rubbed the wrist that held her drink, and looked down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really know how to come back, honestly." She sighed. Lucius took a long hard look at her. "I'm not the same man I was back then, Athena…" He began. "When you left, I changed completely. It was so easy then, to leave the death eaters behind. Now, though… now I'm branded. I can't leave. Do you understand that?" Athena set her glass down and crossed her arms.

She knew all too well that he had become something he would not get away from so easily.

"It's alright, Lucius. I can't expect us to go back to the way it all was." She sniffed. "No more Honeyduke's, or late nights by the Black Lake." She smiled fondly at the memories. "No, not anymore, life it seems didn't have that planned for me." He looked angry.

"Lucius, you could always try it." She smiled. "So we get older, but whoever said we are meant to grow up?" Maybe I don't want to grow up, and maybe you don't either." She looked hopeful.

"You must really enjoy that fantasy, Athena." He shook his head at her. "Ever since you left, I've lived nothing but horrors." He paced. "Nothing in my life has been easy or lighthearted as of late, in case you failed to see that. You may be innocent and carefree, but I've already bloodied my hands." He knelt down in front of her.

"If you wish to save yourself, you'd do well to leave before you get in too deep." He held her hand tightly. "I can offer you nothing here, Athena. I thought you coming back would be different. But you came back at the wrong time."

Athena shook her head, hurt. "Athena, it's a dangerous world. I cannot guarantee your safety." His look turned pleading. "I beg you to see reason, Athena. Protect yourself."

Athena ran her fingers through his hair. "Lu, I told you I'd come back to you, and I meant it. I made you a promise, and I intend on keeping it. Whatever happens, will happen, and we will deal with it when it gets here." She held his face, caressing his cheek with her thumb.

She pulled him into a cradling hug, as he took her in. He couldn't bring himself to break away from her, but he did. He felt a heavy pain in his heart, as he remembered their school years.

Whenever Lucius felt most alone and scared, he always turned to Athena. Back then, she wore her hair in a high bun, with just enough hair hanging down to accentuate her delicate facial features. Her golden eyes hadn't changed at all, nor had her innocence for life.

In a way, it astounded Lucius, how, even after death, she was able to brush the trauma aside, and make him feel better. Her dainty fingers ran through her long curls while she watched him.

Time had not been the friendliest to Lucius. That was evident. Though he did not look as old as he was, he showed signs of wear and tear. His eyes had light bags under them, and his face was slightly hardened from the softer version she had known. It was actually, quite attractive on him, having grown out of his baby face.

But, then again, it was not his looks that caught her attention to begin with.

_Having been a transfer student in her 4th year, she had a hard time meeting people. Heck, 4 years in, and the cliques already established. Each clique had their allies and enemies. They were the groups that they worked with or hung out with occasionally, and then the enemies, who, naturally, then always clashed with._

_Athena was a floater, for the most part. She hadn't been accepted into any groups, but she had too many friends to be a loner, even if it was just a few friends in various years._

_She learned quickly, the value of groups by that November. She had been walking in from a horrible day in Herbology, when her lesson came. The rain was trying to wash away the dirt, grime and smell of musty earth as it poured down violently._

_By the time she got into the castle, she had been soaked to the bone. It wouldn't have happened, of course, had it not been for Sylvia Burnett. Sylvia was one of the most popular girls in Ravenclaw, who always managed to get her way. The rumor was that Sylvia's boyfriend, Charles, had been meeting up with Athena in private for some snogging lessons._

_As true as Charles wanted that to be, that was not the case._

_Athena had been elected to help certain students get through transfigurations. Like a natural talent, she could transform things at a post 7th year level, so long as she had the spell. Students who were on academic probation in certain classes were made to attend study halls specifically for the class they were failing._

_Lucius Malfoy, being the prideful student he was, (though he ended up becoming a prideful man.) Lucius begged if she would have a private study hall. He hated having to sit in the great hall with everybody watching his attempts at transfigurations._

_Athena thought that one student wasn't worth the extra time, but agreed, if Lucius found someone else to attend the secondary session. Luckily for Lucius, Charles stepped up to the plate. Charles didn't really care about his performance in school, but to be able to spend more personal time with the new girl, it was well worth the sacrifice._

_The trio met up regularly in the room of requirement. Naturally, Lucius was always there long before he needed to be, practicing on the various items that were there, so most people usually only saw Charlie and Athena enter._

_Needless to say, when this got back to Sylvia, she was less than pleased to hear about these private meetings. Every class they had with one another was bound to go badly. Whether it was an intentional stray hex, or tampering with her equipment, Sylvia was sending a message to Athena._

_As Athena made her way through the halls, she heard the ominous giggling of her approaching tormentor. There was no place to really hide in the corridor. Sylvia rounded the corner with her friends, and stopped, staring at Athena with hatred._

_"So, we meet again." She taunted. Athena maintained her confidence, as Sylvia stepped forward from the group. "I hope you've realized that Charles is mine." She spat, clenching her fists. "Well, you can have him. He really isn't my type anyways." Athena replied indifferently. "If that's the case, then why do you always meet up with him?" Sylvia shook her head._

_"You may think you are some great thing here, but you are nothing. I guess I shouldn't be surprised you would go after him though. Most girls here wish they could be me." She sighed pompously._

_"Well, I don't see why they would." Athena scoffed, wanting to get this confrontation over with. Even though the air of the castle was mildly warm, she was still freezing from her wet clothes. She had read about a drying charm in her 5th year book, but she had yet to try it out. 'Too bad, I could be warm and dry by now.' She thought to herself._

_Sylvia's face flushed in anger. Athena watched, thinking of a tomato wearing a blonde bob wig. Sylvia pointed a thick finger at Athena, and shook with anger. Sylvia was definitely one of the larger girls in the school. Perhaps that's why she had her group. Athena could not think of a single girl that would take on Solid Sylvia on her own, except for her. She served as protection for her friends, and in return, they made her popular._

_Athena shifted her weight, as Sylvia simmered for a moment. It was after only a moment, before Sylvia threw caution to the wind and charged the smaller girl. Athena was hit with a force similar to running head on into a wall. She gasped and coughed, trying to get air to return to her lungs._

_Staggering to her feet, Athena got the feeling that Sylvia had just made a disastrous mistake. Without missing a beat, her fist made contact with the side of Sylvia's cheekbone. "You stupid bitch!" Sylvia screamed as she refocused her attack on Athena through her bewilderment._

_"Now now, Burnett, you'd do well to remember your family's wish for you to act like a lady." Athena heard that cool voice drawl from behind the group of girls. "Yeah, well, I will, but not until I teach this dumb whore a lesson." She gritted her teeth. "Very well, I'll just write along to my parents that I have no desire to be weighed down with you. Not that my parents will find it a loss."_

_Lucius and his gang split the sea of girls like a hot knife through butter. "Come along, Athena, I was wondering where you had been anyways." He extended his arm to Athena. "Charles AND Lucius? You really are a dirty dumb bitch, aren't you?"_

_"Whatever it is she portrays, let's rest easy knowing she can look better at portraying it than you can." Lucius sneered at a now livid Sylvia before walking away._

That was the day she began spending more and more time with Lucius.

"Athena? Are you alright?" He arched an eyebrow as he looked at her, she was deep in thought. He could tell by the way the corners of her lips would turn upwards, and her nose would scrunch up ever so slightly.

She shook her head and refocused on him. "Hmm, yeah, I was just thinking about the day we met." She smiled at him. "Do you remember that Lucius, the fight in the hall with Burnett? What ever happened to her anyways?" He chuckled and nodded his head. "Burnett married some Ravenclaw fellow named Dellnic, neither of them are faithful, she has a few children, and is even larger than before. But, remember, technically that wasn't the first day we met."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to the edge of the couch.

"If my memory serves me right, I was forced to listen to you drone on about how to properly transfigure a candlestick into a pillow." He smirked deviously. She smacked his chest playfully. "I was not droning! I was trying to teach! Besides, you were more than happy to come and ask me for private lessons." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Perhaps I did. I don't seem to recall. No, you begged me to be your personal student." He nodded his head, as her eyes got wide. "I did not you little bugger!" She exclaimed, a smile stretching across her face.

"Please, Lucius! Please let me use you to test my lectures! I want to make sure they bore everybody to tears! Are you crying yet Lucius? No? MORE!" He teased her loudly, portraying her as a maniacal professor.

Athena was so tickled by his impression, she could hardly breathe. "Oh, Lu, you are too much!" She giggled, enjoying the large smile on Lucius' face.

"That is so much better." She sighed.

Lucius rubbed her sides gently. He missed her lively laugh, and the way her eyes shone when they began to water. Slowly, the smile faded from his face. She caught on quickly and sat upright. "What's wrong?" She grabbed his hand.

"Honestly, Thee? I am so afraid of losing you again. I'm so afraid, that, I am afraid to love you again." He looked away ashamed. Athena let go of a small smile. "Lucius, I told you I'd come back, and I never gave you any stipulations. It may come in time, or it may never come back. I'm not asking you to love me that way again." She ran her fingers down his cheek.

He nuzzled his cheek into her hand and whispered gently. "The problem is, Athena, that I already do."


	5. Anticipations and Whispers

**D/C: I do not own, nor profit from the use of J.K. Rowlings ideas and/or characters. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>As the years went by, Athena grew more and more to play a larger part in the lives of both Lucius and Draco. There had been no signs of Narcissa, and only whispers of where she could have gone, or what she could be doing.<p>

The summer before Draco left for his first year of Hogwarts, he became increasingly worried as to where his mother had gone. Athena was tucking him in after a long day of shopping, having been worn down by his energy. Draco sat, looking at a snowglobe of Hogwarts. "Thee, do you think mom will come see me off at the platform?" He asked, feeling the bed shift when she sat down. She sighed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I can not give you an answer to that Draco." She folded her hands in her lap as she turned to him. "But, your father and I will be there to see you off." Draco smiled to her over his shoulder. "Now, come on, time for bed." She jiggled his foot.

"Well, I hope she isn't there." Draco stated matter-of-factly as he crawled across his blankets. "I wouldn't miss it." He sniffed. Athena furrowed her brows. "Well, Draco, that's not a very nice thing to say." He shook his head. "Well, she hasn't been here for a few years anyways, so it isn't like her presence will be missed." He tossed the globe back and forth as he talked. "Will you come visit me at Hogwarts?" His eyes got bright. "We will try, when we are able to." She smiled. "Will you tell me about Hogwarts tonight?" He laid back, letting her pull the blankets up around him, as she smiled and nodded.

"When I first got my letter, my parents were terrified. They had never been away from me for so long, they almost didn't let me go. Of course, my race is gifted with very powerful magic, and so my parents finally decided it would be best for me to go and learn how to control my power, instead of being like any other rampant child, destroying everything in its path." She paused and smiled. "So, we went shopping, and of course, it was near the end of the summer, so, it was absolutely packed, Diagon Ally I mean. Most of the good stuff was gone, and everything left over was mostly just what people didn't really want."

"So, after hours of shopping, and getting lost, we made it home. The train ride was, slightly terrifying." She chuckled. "A lot of the first years had been reading through their books, and had spells that they wanted to try when they got on the train. It was a bunch of students just trying to impress one another. Naturally, students who knew each other before sat together, so they really didnt need to impress anybody, but students who were new, they were sending spells everywhere!" She extended her arms to put an emphasis on her story.

"One kid, turned his owl into this, semi-leathery pig looking thing, and another student managed to singe off a girls braid. Oh, she cried the entire da, but one of the teachers manages to fix it when we got to school. They have a snack cart, and you want to make sure you get a good seat, otherwise you get the worst snacks left over. When I was there, the older students managed to get their hands on all of the chocolate frogs, and picked out the boxes of jellybeans with the least amount of gross flavors. Out of my box, I think I only had about 7 beans that were good."

"Don't forget to tell him about the boat rides." Lucius smirked from the doorway. Athena looked and smiled at him. Lucius looked tired, as he leaned in the doorway. "Yes, Draco, when you get there, all of the first years have to take a ride on a boat to get to the school. You get about, four students to a little rowboat, and they pull themselves along the black lake to the school. It's just a tradition. Then they lead you up the stairs to the great hall, where you are sorted into your house by the sorting hat."

Athena leaned her head back slightly, sighing at the memories.

"Your first year, is always about making friends. Those are the friends you will most likely keep throughout school. Well, friends, and understanding magic. You learn more about the fundementals of magic, and easier spells. Honestly, your second year is not very interesting, but your third year, is fun, because that is when you get to go on fieldtrips to Hogsmeade. There is plenty of shopping and fun there, but, you have to walk, so, be ready for a nice hike. Oh, sorry, second year, is when students start trying out for the quidditch team. I don't think there has ever been a first year on a team."

"I had to leave for two years during school, where I was able to take my classes via owl, but I returned in my 4th year to finish school. It was good year, but, it is so easy to lose your friends when you leave for a while. But, don't you worry, you will finish all 7 years at Hogwarts." She smiled, stroking his hair gently.

"I am not positive, but if my calculations are correct, you should be in your fourth or fifth year when the tri-wizard tournament comes about. That is, of course, if my information is correct as well. I am not sure where they plan on holding it." Draco looked at her confused.

"It's a tournament, where students from three schools come together. The students who wish to try out for the tournament put their names in the cup, and the cup chooses the three competitors. It chooses the ones who are brave, and courageous, but smart as well. Then, you are set to do three tasks over the course of the schoolyear. It is really fun, and like I said, you get to meet students from different school. But, that will be all for now, I am going to let you get some sleep." She ran her fingers through his hair and gave him a hug. "Sweet dreams Draco."

Lucius looked at her as she quietly closed his door. "You know, you shouldn't go filling him with too much hope." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "How am I giving him too much hope? I just want him to know what it will be like." She smiled at him. He gave her a heavy sigh and rested his head on her shoulder, holding her tightly.

"Come, walk with me sweetheart." He led her to to the library where they sat on a couch looking over the manors fine landscaping. Lucius rubbed his face with his palms as he took a deep breath.

"Athena, things are changing." He spoke, looking at her with bloodshot eyes. "What do you mean, Lu?" She rested her hand on his his. "The Dark Lord, Athena, is what I am talking about. There have been whispers and rumors that he is back." He shook his head. "What do I do Athena? I have you, and I have Draco, I can't get involved in the Deatheaters again." Athena watched a tear slip down his cheek as he gazed upon his own reflection.

He felt Athena shift, as she got to her knees in front of him. "Lucius, try not to worry so much of Draco and myself. If you would ever ask it, I would take Draco away from here, and keep him safe. I would send him to live with my people, and my family would be well to him, but I will not foresake your side, Lucius. I can not leave you again." She cupped his face in her delicate hands. "Would you promise that to me, Athena? Would you promise to stay by me no matter how deep this rabbit hole goes?" He held her wrists, shaking. "I did once before, and I would do it again in a heartbeat."

That was the only thing Lucius needed to hear. "Marry me again Athena." He blurted out without a thought. Athena cocked her head. "What?" She chuckled nervously. "Marry me again. I want my wife back, but not as my girlfriend, or as a live-in lover. I want you as my wife again. I can not feel right calling you anything but. We have been back together for years, it is long past time we marry again." He spoke excitedly, shivering with anticipation.

"If that is your request Lucius, then I will grant it to you." She smiled. Her response was greeted with him pulling her swiftly into his lips. "Lu, you devil you!" She giggled. "If only you knew." He whispered before ripping her shirt open. She gasped at his sudden animalistic fury. He pulled her into him so hard it hurt.

She could feel how hard she was, the only thing seperating penetration at this point being his slacks and her panties. She began to grind into him, stimulating them both as she moved. "Athena, you are a wicked one." He moaned, pulling her bra down, presenting her breasts unto him. "But love, if only you knew." She smirked, mocking him.

She slid off of his lap, slowly rubbing her fingers up and down the inside of his thighs. She smirked as he leaned his head back moaning. He grew against his pants, as he felt her hot breath against his length. He found himself quite aroused as she pulled down his zipper with her teeth, running her tongue up and down his now exposed flesh. Lucius had been building up his arousal all day, waiting to come home to this. It never helped thinking about watching her pleasure herself on his desk, or riding him as he did his work, but it sure added fuel to his fire when he came home.

He grabbed a handful of hair, as he released his throbbing memeber. He wasn't going to wait tonight.

"Turn around..." He growled to her. She bit her lip and obliged, as he threw her skirt over her back. She felt him tear either side of her panties, letting them fall to the floor. "Oh!" She gasped as she felt his hand sharply make contact with her round buttcheek. "Yeah?" He purred, massing each side. She moaned as his tip played with her entrance.

"I will make this short and sweet, don't worry." He whispered, before allowing himself entry into her body. She moaned again, as he began to thrust into her. This was one of her favorite positions as he always found her spot quickly. Her breathing quickly got heavier as his tip massaged her g-spot. He grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her up towards him. "Do you like this then?" He whispered hoarsly into her ear. "Uh-huh, uhn, y-yes I do..." She trailed off as he began to thrust harder, slowing his pace.

He felt himself coming closer to his climax, as he resumed his quicker pace. He quickly grabbed her hips, thrusting her backwards into him. "Oh, Athena... fuck..." He growled as he released himself. She moaned at the hot burst of heat in her. He fell backwards as she got up. "Where are you going?" He smirked. "That was only round one." She gave him a shocked look, but not before running to their bedroom with him close behind.


End file.
